In general, a technique of reproducing settings used by a user in the past has been used. A printing system disclosed in PTL 1 stores a print setting history and a print job of a multifunction peripheral which are associated with each other. Then a print setting suitable for a print job newly input is displayed for the user based on a type of the print job newly input and a past setting history.
In the printing system disclosed in PTL 1, a print setting which is most frequently used in print settings when print jobs of the same type as the print job newly input are executed in the past is recommended as a print setting for executing the print job newly input.
In the printing system disclosed in PTL 2, delivery setting information, such as an address, used to transmit documents and images from a multifunction peripheral to an external apparatus is associated with identification information of a user and managed in a server. When successfully performing user authentication, the multifunction peripheral transmits identification information of an authenticated user to the server. The server determines a delivery setting to be transmitted to the multifunction peripheral based on the delivery setting information associated with the identification information of the user transmitted from the multifunction peripheral. The multifunction peripheral obtains the delivery setting determined by the server and performs transmission of an email and the like using the obtained delivery setting.